


Perfect Strangers

by little_werewolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Choking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_werewolf/pseuds/little_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Bucky went to get himself a new arm, and a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Strangers

_Maybe we're perfect strangers_  
_Maybe it's not forever_  
_Maybe intellect will change us_  
_Maybe we'll stay together_  
_Maybe we'll walk away_  
_Maybe we'll realize_  
_We're only human_  
  
[Perfect Strangers](https://open.spotify.com/track/1CUVN2kn7mW5FjkqXTR2W1) \- Jonas Blue

  


Tony knew that there was someone in his flat the moment he stepped through his front door. Everything was dark, but there was this eerie quiet that he couldn’t throw off. His whole body tensed and he wished that he was the kind of guy who kept a gun hidden somewhere to protect himself. However, he only had his suit, and calling for that now would maybe bring too much attention to himself. So he took a few tentative steps forward, until he saw the figure standing in front of the large windows overlooking the city. There was something wrong with how the person was built, but Tony couldn’t put his finger on it just yet.

“I wasn’t sure if you were still going to be coming back tonight,” and Tony went completely still as he recognized that voice.

“How did you get in here? Friday?!” Tony asked quietly, breathing deeply through his nose. He watched closely as the man turned around and he could finally recognize him properly. It was indeed Barnes, only that the man was missing one arm. Well, Tony remembered that he was kind of the reason for that.

“To your service Tony,” the automatic response came from the AI and the lights flickered on, making Tony feel a little less vulnerable.

“I… I am not here…” Bucky started and then looked away for a moment, his brow furrowed in thought. Tony looked him once more over, not used to seeing the winter soldier in normal civilian clothing, something that definitely made him less intimidating.

“I need a new arm,” the man finally said, his voice firm and expression resolute.

“And you couldn’t have come to me, during the day, like a normal person, because that would have worked too,” Tony asked with a raised eyebrow, letting out a long breath, feeling the tension leave his body a little more. Barnes just stared back at him with a muted expression, and Tony swallowed not sure suddenly if making jokes was such a good idea after all.

“Does Steve know you’re here?” Tony asked instead, because that was an important question he needed to know the answer to. There were things he didn’t need to do, one of them included to get into a further fight with Captain Steve Rogers America.

“Kind of,” Barnes replied and then took a step closer, making Tony immediately take one back in turn. “So will you help me or not?” he asked seriously, not giving Tony a moment to think about his previous answer.

Tony let it mull through his mind for a moment. Steve and he hadn’t really talked again since everything that had happened, maybe this could be something that could form some kind of truce between them again. Even if he wasn’t sure that he could trust Barnes, the images of what he had been shown of his parents’ death still so clearly in his mind, but then Steve had send him that letter with that phone with a second chance. Maybe it was time Tony finally took it.

After all, it wasn’t every day he would be able to play with making a prosthetic metal arm.

“Yes, yes, I’ll help you,” Tony replied with a small sigh. “We’ll start tomorrow morning, for now, the not super soldier needs to sleep,” he added and then walked towards the bedroom. Friday would pinpoint Barnes to anything he would need, Tony had some planning to do.

 

***

 

Working with Barnes wasn’t the easiest thing to begin with. The man was jumpy and it had taken Tony almost over an hour before he had finally been allowed to come close and have a look at the arm. He had let Friday do a scan of it before he had Barnes attempting to go for him, and then had started to work on the schematics with him.

Of course everything in process took longer than expected which ended up in almost the first big escalation, when Tony said that the first arm that he had created would only be the prototype.

“Why can’t you just make the proper one and be done with it?” Barnes asked angrily, and Tony could tell that he wanted to cross his arms over his chest, but couldn’t. It was a rather adorable sight.

“Because we have to calibrate it, make sure it works with what you got, see that you can actually use it, adjust it, and then make sure you get the proper one,” Tony replied with a roll of his eyes. He was leaning over the prototype, looking it over a last time before he wanted to attach it Barnes’s shoulder.

“I thought you were smart!”

“I can’t work miracles Barnes, now bare your shoulder,” Tony said with a roll of his eyes. He picked up the prosthetic and turned to face Barnes, who he had left sitting one of the bar stools near to his work bench. The man hadn’t done the slightest move to pull up the sleeve of his shirt yet, or to take it off, which would be a lot easier.

“A little help here would be appreciated,” Tony muttered, walking over towards him. He only stopped because Barnes wasn’t really reacting, just staring. Apparently intently at the arm he was holding his hands.

“If you didn’t want me to do this, you should have asked Rogers to come along, so come on, just a last thing for today,” Tony said and he willed himself not to get too frustrated.

That however seemed to pull Barnes out of his daze, and the man pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it unceremoniously on to the floor. Tony swallowed and just stared for a moment. It had been a while since he had seen any man, or woman, in any way naked, and Barnes was definitely not a bad sight to look at.

“Alright then, I’ll take that as a you’re ready,” Tony murmured and then completely stepped up to the other man.

It took him a moment to get all the cords fitted together, and then the prosthetic fitted into the needed space. He grinned as he could hear the clack of the metal setting into place, and he let his fingers brush tentatively over it.

Tony regretted it the moment he had done it, because he found himself seconds later lying on the floor, the metal hand against his windpipe and Barnes body pressing him down. Tony wheezed, attempting to struggle against the hold, his hands reaching up, clutching at the wrist of the hand around his neck. He tried to speak, but already breathing was hard, and Barnes was looking at him with such a hard expression it was putting the fear right back into his bones.

Only when Tony thought that he was going to black out, realisation crossed Barnes’ face. The man instantly pulled away, reaching out for the shirt which he had dropped earlier on and disappearing out of the lab seconds later.

Tony could just lie there, letting out a soft groan and closing his eyes, his hand reaching up to touch his sore throat.

“Friday… please put it into my notes, never to touch Barnes’ metal arm when it’s attached,” Tony muttered, his voice hoarse, and then let himself lie there for a while.

When Tony eventually managed to get himself up from the ground, and up to the penthouse Barnes wasn’t there. He considered calling Rogers, and telling him that he had managed to lose his best friend, after he had been nearly choked to death. But then decided against it. It would probably not come over that well.

So Tony waited instead.

When Barnes didn’t return by midnight, Tony decided it was time to try and get some sleep. He avoided looking in any kind of mirror, sure that his throat looked properly bruised. He hadn’t even tried to talk again to Friday, not sure how his voice was doing.

He didn’t really manage to fall asleep, which lead to him being able to hear the door of his bedroom opening.

“Are you coming to finish the job?” Tony asked, and he had to swallow afterwards from the hoarseness of his voice. As he got no reply, he moved to sit up in his bed, watching as Barnes came over to the side of bed and just stood there.

“Well?” Tony asked again, his breathing heavier, ready to call the suit this time. This time he would fight back.

“I am sorry,” Bucky replied, hanging his head and his whole body seemed to hang in defeat as well.

“What…” Tony started in confusion, staring up at Barnes with wide and confused eyes. That had been the least he had expected.

“I am sorry; I don’t kill anymore. I don’t. You took me by surprise. I didn’t expect,” Bucky murmured and he sounded so raw and vulnerable. Tony wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do now, never having been good when it came to dealing with emotions.

“It’s okay… look… I am alright,” Tony murmured, and then gasped when Barnes turned on the lights and then was suddenly straddling Tony. His fingers of his metal hand moved to rest below Tony’s chin, pushing it upwards, baring Tony’s neck for him to see.

“I could have crushed your windpipe,” Bucky murmured and the human fingers very tentatively brushed over the bruising. Tony couldn’t hold back the groan, his skin sensitive, and he had to squeeze his eyes tightly close for a moment as he attempted to gain some control over his bodily reactions.

“But you didn’t,” Tony replied hoarsely, forcing his eyes to open again. Barnes’ eyes were staring straight back at him, vulnerable and confused.

“Barnes…”

“My name is Bucky…” and then there were suddenly lips against Tony’s. It was just a bare brush of lips at first, and when Tony let out a small groan in surprise the kiss grew bolder. One hand moved to thread through Tony’s hair, the other resting on the pillow next to Tony’s head, as Bucky tried to push his way into Tony’s mouth. Tony couldn’t do anything but give in, moaning when their tongues caressed against another.

He found himself whining at the loss when Bucky pulled out of the kiss, both of them breathing heavily. Tony tried to reach out wanting to touch the other man in turn, but immediately found his arms being pushed over his head, a stern expression meeting his.

“Don’t,” Bucky said firmly and Tony nodded, knowing not to do the same mistake twice.

So he watched as the blanket was pulled from his body, how Bucky looked him over and then reached down to pull of his boxers. Fingers wrapped around his already half hard erection, stroking slowly at first and then faster the bigger it grew.

“Fuck…” Tony groaned, wanting to watch but the feelings rushing through his body overwhelming him. He rocked up into the man’s hand, whimpering when the other rested lightly on his hips, caressing every now and then up and down his side.

“Come on then Stark, do it, come for me,” Barnes murmured. That voice, and the feeling of the cold metal against Tony’s skin was enough to set him off. He groaned out loudly as he came, feeling the cum landing on his lower stomach. He whined when Bucky let go of his spend cock and then cleaned him off with his discarded boxers before pulling the blanket back over him.

“Sleep well Stark,” Bucky murmured and before Tony could reply the man had left again.

 

***

 

They didn’t talk about anything that had happened on the next day, neither on the one that followed. They concentrated on working through the kinks of Bucky’s arm. It already seemed to be working rather well, but still Tony found ways to improve it.

Once he had found all the possibilities, and had ordered Friday to let it be manufactured they suddenly had some free time on their hands.

Tony decided it was time to get to know the man better. So he had ordered pizza and forced Barnes to sit down with him in the living room to talk.

“So, you’re telling me, that scrap of a man tried to take it up with bullies?” Tony asked in amusement as he reached out for another slice of pizza.

“Regularly,” Bucky replied and Tony let out an amused laugh.

“Idiot,” Tony murmured with a shake of his head.

“Still is at time,” Bucky agreed and the two men grinned at another.

“Have you been keeping him up to date? I don’t want him suddenly storming in here, attempting to beat my sorry ass, he’s done that already,” Tony asked and then frowned, because he seemed to have said something wrong.

“I have to go back soon,” Bucky murmured, not meeting Tony’s gaze and looking down at the bottle of beer he was holding in his hands.

Tony’s own expression fell, his hunger suddenly gone and leant forward to put the half eaten piece of pizza back down on its plate.

“Do you think you will be coming back?” Tony asked quietly, keeping the words for himself of how he was starting to enjoy Bucky’s company. How he was sorry for how he had acted back then, and that he wished he could take it all back and just talk it out with Rogers.

“I don’t know…” Bucky replied and this time it was Tony’s time to look away.

Letting out a small sigh, he moved to get up and walk into the direction of his bedroom.

“Where are you going?” Bucky called.

“Join me,” Tony simply replied back, grinning shyly. Apparently the man didn’t need to be told twice, and Tony’s grin grew a little shyer as he heard Bucky following him into the bedroom. Once there, Tony turned to face Bucky, his cheeks slightly flushed.

“I want you to fuck me,” Tony said calmly, and he was glad to see the small widening of Bucky’s eyes.

“But...”

“I know, no touching. That’s why…” Tony continued and then walked over to his side of the bed. He opened the drawer of his nightstand, throwing a bottle of lube on top of the bed and then pulling out piece of rope. He walked back to Bucky with it, tentatively holding it out to him.

“You can tie my hands,” he finished, and he looked at Bucky with a nervous expression, not sure how the other man was going to react.

Tony swallowed when Bucky took the rope from his hand, seemed to test the strength of it and then looked back at him.

“Get undressed and then lie down on the bed, hands over your head,” Bucky’s voice was soft but firm at the same time, and it send a shiver down Tony’s spine. He did his best not to reach out and kiss the other man, instead he took a step backwards. He reached up to slowly unbutton his shirt, a small playful smirk tugging at his lips, as he did so. Once it was open he let it drop to the ground, his hand caressing once slowly from his chest down along to his trousers, grasping his cock once through the material with a soft groan.

“You didn’t say I wasn’t allowed to tease,” Tony smirked, as he could see that Bucky was watching him.

Feeling his own urgency grow, he then started to open his trousers, pulling them down with his boxers. He kicked them off, quickly followed by his socks. He then grinned at Bucky and then moved to lie down on the bed like he had been told to.

He suddenly felt a little vulnerable, and his breathing quickened a little as Bucky came towards the bed.

“I’ll remember the next time to tell you not to tease,” Bucky said, but he was still smiling as he moved to straddle Tony, still completely clothed.

“You should…” Tony agreed and then watched closely as Bucky gently wrapped the rope around his wrists and then on to the headboard.

“The moment you tell me to stop, I’ll get you lose,” Bucky said, his voice suddenly serious. Tony nodded, swallowing, feeling his cock twitch and wishing that the man would just do something.

He only had to wait for a few minutes before his wish was heard.

Bucky started touching his hair, then his face, slowly caressing down his neck, everything with his metal hand. He then let it move upwards again, fingers tracing Tony’s lips, and Tony parted them with a soft sigh, moaning when one of the metal fingers slipped inside. He sucked on it eagerly, his eyes closing with a soft moan.

He let them open again when the finger pulled out, and trailed a wet path back along his neck, sending a shiver down his spine.

“Fuck…”

“Soon…” Bucky chuckled, and Tony groaned, his fingers tugging playfully at the rope.

Bucky moved lower, leaning down to press kisses against the faded bruises on Tony’s neck, licking them before kissing down to Tony’s nipples. He kissed each of them, before he took his time teasing them. He would suck and bite on one, the fingers of his hand would play with the other, tugging and rubbing the nipple until Tony was sure that they would fall off.  Tony found himself groaning with need, tugging at his bonds, squirming on the bed, his cock hard against his stomach.

He whined out loudly when Bucky finally stopped and got of him. Forcing his eyes to open, Tony watched as Bucky got methodically undressed next to the bed, before reaching out for the bottle of lube.

“Finally going to fuck me now?” Tony asked hoarsely, hoping he wasn’t going to be teased anymore, because he wasn’t sure he could stand it any minute any longer.

“Yeah… I think I might,” Bucky replied, moving between Tony’s legs. Tony laughed, bending his legs a little.

“Take a pillow and put it under my hips,” Tony advised, lifting his hips. Bucky nodded, leaning over him for a moment to reach out for the second pillow. He leant down to press a chaste kiss against Tony’s lips as he moved backwards again, pushing the pillow beneath Tony’s hips.

“Tease,” Tony murmured, closing his eyes and letting himself concentrate on his breathing.

“Payback,” Bucky said and Tony laughed in reply. It got cut off short, as he felt a cold lubed metal finger against his opening. He attempted to spread his legs some more as the finger rubbed against his skin and then slowly seemed to worm it’s way inside of his body.

“Oh god…” Tony groaned, his body arching up from the bed.

“And I am not even fucking you yet,” Bucky murmured teasingly. Tony attempted to glare, but he groaned instead as the finger pushed only deeper. For a while it only rested there, then slowly it started to thrust and Tony let himself slowly get used to the feeling again.

“Next one,” he groaned after a while, and wasn’t disappointed when Bucky listened and added a second finger. The man seemed to know what he was doing, thrusting and stretching them inside of Tony, until Tony was moaning loudly with every move.

He felt empty when the fingers pulled out, opening his eyes to look at Bucky. The man looked beautiful, kneeling between Tony’s legs, stroking his own erection and covering it with lube. He was sure if he could touch himself right now he would be able to come right at that moment. Luckily he couldn’t, so he kept that thought, as he saw Bucky moving and the man’s hot erection nudge against his anus.

Tony nodded at Bucky, and then cried out as the cock pushed into his body. His whole body attempted to arch up from the bed, and he could feel hands on his hips gently holding him down.

“Fuck Tony…” Bucky groaned, and Tony moaned in reply, breathing in deeply and feeling Bucky slip in properly as his body relaxed.

It took Bucky a moment to find a proper rhythm, eventually pulling Tony’s legs over his shoulders for leverage as he fucked him. Tony just let himself take it, moaning out loudly whenever he found himself being filled by the man’s cock. When then Bucky’s hand started to stroke his cock in time with the thrusts as well, he couldn’t hold it back anymore. Tony screamed as he came, his whole body shuddering, his fingers tight on the ropes binding him.

He felt like in a daze afterwards. He could still feel how Bucky came a few thrusts later, and then pulled out. Tony could feel his body being readjusted on the bed, after his wrists had been untied, and warm body resting against his back, as he eventually dozed off.

Bucky’s arm eventually had been finished two days later. When he had been ready to leave, Tony had a bag and his suit packed and ready to join him. He had no idea what he was doing, what this even was, or if this even was anything. However, he had the feeling he had to get on working his team, to get his friends back again and maybe this could be a good start.

So he couldn’t help but grin as he landed the quinjet in Wakanda, and saw Steve’s surprised expression.

“Hey Rogers, I brought you back your Bucky,” Tony said and felt like this could be a good new start.


End file.
